Apollo
Apollo (アポロ, Aporo) is a recurring Demon in the series. Its most famous appearance is as a Persona in the Persona 2 dualogy. History One of the Twelve Olympians in the Greek mythology and also worshipped in the ancient Rome, Apollo was originally associated with arts, such as music and poetry, but is later transfigured into the god of the Sun, overshadowing Helios. He is the son of Zeus, the king of gods, and Leto, a mortal woman. He is also the twin brother of Artemis. After his birth, the jealous Hera sent the deadly serpent, Python, to assassinate his mother, but the infant Apollo, equipped with a bow and arrows lent by Hephaetsus, succesfully killed the creature before it could cause any harm. While reaching his adulthood, Hermes gave him the first lyre (which he later gave to his son, Orpheus, who "mastered" the lyre) and Apollo became the master of musical instrument. Many mortals and even gods challenged him in a musical contest, but their skills are no match for his. While appearing in many tales, he had a numerous lovers, females and males, many who often met tragical fate or terrible life, among others are Daphne, Cassandra and Hyacinthus. Aside from arts, Apollo is also considered as the god of archery, prophecy and medicine, while in the same time serve as the leader of the Muses. Appearances *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Majin Clan *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Sun Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Sun Arcana Profile ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin Apollo appears as Tatsuya Suou's ultimate Persona in Persona 2: Innocent Sin, once the Red Eagle Mask is successfully collected. His appearance is overall red, resembling a manly humanoid figure with his face covered by a fiery mask. He excels at fire- and nuclear-based spells and is immune against those elements, including the element holy and darkness. The skill Nova Cyther can be chained to perform the Fusion Spell, Grand Cross along with the other main characters' personae. His main weaknesses are water and ice. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Apollo returns as Tatsuya Suou's ultimate Persona in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. Following the events from Innocent Sin, as Tatsuya is the only one who remembered the memories created in Innocent Sin, he is able to retain Apollo as his Persona and starts out with Apollo upon joining the party. His appearance and combat skills remain the same, except that his immunity against darkness is absent and his skill Freidyne is upgraded to Heat Kaiser. He's still able to perform Fusion spells, notably the Dragon Cross together with other main characters' personae. If you have save information from Persona 2: Innocent Sin, and you have this Persona, its stats will be transferred over. However, this was cut from the US version, since Innocent Sin was never ported here. Stats ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Characters Category:Sun Arcana Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personae Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Greco-Roman Mythology